


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by AceDetective



Series: Soul Ink [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Parents, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, College AU, Crying, Human AU, M/M, Multi, Roman and Virgil are roommates, Soul Ink, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Thanksgiving, Valerie shows up for a hot second, Virgil has shitty parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-08-01 08:16:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDetective/pseuds/AceDetective
Summary: Thanksgiving break arrives and the boys go home for the week. Virgil faces a week alone with his parents, several hours away from the support of his soulmates. Will he be discovered, or make it through the break without his parents discovering his relationship?Second fic in my "Soul Ink" Series. Thank you to rubyredsparks and words-bleed-on-my-tongue on Tumblr for betaing this fic!





	1. Chapter 1

Virgil’s parents were on their way to pick him up. He had packed the night before, remembering to pack enough hoodies for the week. It was Thanksgiving break. One whole week without his soulmates. Without writing to his soulmates. Hiding away his marks once more.

Virgil fidgeted in his seat and checked his phone for messages. He found nothing important, just a few notifications from Tumblr. Virgil glanced at Roman, who was working at his desk.

Virgil wasn’t sure what he would do. He’d had them for such a short time, but couldn’t bear the thought of going without them. He would be okay. He  _ had  _ to be okay. It was just a week, then he’d come back. He could still text them, still hear their voices over calls. The cold pit in Virgil’s stomach reminded him that it wasn’t the same. His parents couldn’t find out. Not about his soulmates.

“You okay, Verge?” Roman looked up from his papers, eyes concerned.

Virgil took a deep breath and nodded. He still hadn’t told them what it was like before he quit writing to them. They only knew bits and pieces, none of the bigger details. He tried, he really had, but he couldn’t. Virgil couldn’t expose that to them. If he did, they’d never let him go home to his parents. His soulmates would be right in their actions, but Virgil couldn’t just abandon his family.

“I’m just nervous,” Virgil admitted. “What if they find out?”

It would be horrible.  _ Catastrophic _ .

Roman frowned, “You don’t have to go. You can come home with us.”

Virgil knew that, but he couldn’t make them take him in when they were going home to see their families. Their families who loved them, despite their multiple soulmates, and supported them. His soulmates deserved a peaceful break. They hadn’t visited home due to their heavy workloads. Virgil didn’t want them to spend their break hosting him. He’d be  _ fine _ .

Selfish as it was, Virgil also didn’t want to meet their families. He knew he couldn’t face them yet. He had gotten lucky with Remy but doubted he would be with the rest of their families. Nothing guaranteed that their families would forgive him for what he had put his soulmates through.

“I’ll be okay,” Virgil promised. “I’ll call if I need help.”

Virgil wouldn’t. Guilt stirred in his stomach at the lie. He wasn’t going to make his soulmates drive all that way for him. That time was meant for their families, who hadn’t seen them since August. He got to see them daily, he could survive one week without them.

Roman smiled at Virgil, unaware of the lie. Roman got up from his desk and made his way over to Virgil’s. Sitting on Virgil’s desk, he reached out and caressed Virgil’s cheek.

“I’ll miss you,” Roman murmured.

Virgil’s cheeks flushed, “I’ll miss you too, Ro.”

Virgil’s phone rang and he checked the caller ID. His father was calling. He looked to Roman and stood from his chair. Virgil took a deep breath and answered the phone.

“Hello, Dad.”

“We’re almost there. Be ready for us, son.”

Virgil nodded, even though he knew his father couldn’t see.

“Of course. I’ll head down now.”

His father hung up without saying goodbye. Virgil wasn’t surprised. He slipped his phone into his pocket and grabbed his sweatshirt. He needed to wear it the entire time he was home. He stared at the dark fabric, remembering the years spent hiding behind it. As of late, he’d begun to go longer without it but still wore it often. Now, the sweatshirt was for comfort rather than hiding. Today would be the first in a while he wore it with the intentions of hiding.

“I’ll see you after break,” Virgil put on the jacket.

Virgil grabbed his bags and went out the door. As he walked out of the building to the parking lot, the dread in his stomach grew until it was all he could feel. He saw his father’s car and walked to it. He opened the back door and climbed in wordlessly.

His mother turned around in the passenger seat. She flashed him a smile and reached back to squeeze his hand.

“How’re your classes going so far, honey?” she asked.

“They’re good. A bit harder than high school, but I study a lot,” he replied.

His father snorted at that, “You should be studying all the time. Are you partying?”

“No, sir” Virgil answered.

“Have you made any friends?” his mother asked.

Virgil felt a bit overwhelmed by them grilling him. He knew what they were looking for; a sign that he’d messed up.

“A few. My roommate helped,” he answered.

He wasn’t going to mention dating anyone. He knew better than that. If they questioned his room situation, he could say he wears long sleeve shirts to bed. This was true until he started dating his soulmates and occasionally borrowing their clothes when it was too hot for long sleeves.

His parents shared a glance as they pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road.

“Any incidences?” his mother asked.

She meant if anyone had seen the writing on his arms. He couldn’t tell the truth, as much as he hated lying. He just had to get through a week, nothing more.

“None.”

His parents smiled and his father looked at him through the rearview mirror. Virgil met the look and noticed the pleased gleam in his father’s eyes. Relief washed over him as he realized he fooled them. Maybe he could survive break without them finding out. 

* * *

By Thanksgiving, he’d made it halfway through break without his parents finding out. He woke up in the morning and scribbled a morning greeting to his soulmates. He smiled at his arms as replies came. Virgil couldn’t help the happiness that bubbled within him. It’d been so long since he wrote to them from within his home.

Virgil shook his head and put on his sweatshirt. He couldn’t let his parents find out about his relationship with his soulmates. Wearing the sweatshirt was normal for him, they wouldn’t think anything of it. He put on a clean pair of jeans and went down the stairs to help his mother cook the family meal.

“Morning Virgil,” his mother greeted from the breakfast counter.

He rubbed his wrists, “Morning, Mom.”

“Are we going to have any problems today?” his father asked as he entered the room.

“No,” Virgil replied.

He felt his forearms tingling as the other three wrote. Virgil couldn’t believe he used to shut it out. Now the urge to look and reply gnawed at him.

“We haven’t checked in a while,” his father reminded him.

Virgil’s blood ran cold. He looked up at his father, doing his best to mask his fear. He needed to appear calm. He could talk them out of checking until he could wash away his marks, without harming himself. It would be alright.

Virgil cleared his throat, “I haven’t had an incident. I left that behind. It wasn’t natural.”

The words felt  _ wrong _ coming out of his mouth. They weren’t true and didn’t sound remotely convincing to him, so he knew his parents wouldn’t buy it.

“You wrote to them.”

His mother sounded so disappointed. Virgil wrapped his arms around himself and faced his parents.

“Actually, I met them,” he confessed. “And they’re wonderful, not freakish.”

It felt good to tell them, no matter how much his mind screamed that it was bad. He felt lighter, despite the danger. He didn’t have to lie anymore. He was so tired of lying. He met his parents’ eyes and saw nothing but rage. He expected as much, but it stung.

His father stepped forward and stood before Virgil. Virgil knew what was coming, but it didn’t stop his shock as his father slapped him. Virgil cried out and stumbled back into the table.

“You go back. Today. Do not come home until you’ve moved past this.”

Virgil ran upstairs to get his bags, wasting no time. In his room, he shoved his things into his bags, forcing himself not to cry. He couldn’t afford to cry in front of them. It would get worse if he did. Once he was in his dorm, he would be safe to cry.

He slung his tech bag over his shoulder and picked up his duffle. With one last glance around, he exited the room and went out to the car. He loaded the trunk and got into the back. His father, already in the car, started the car and pulled out of the driveway. Neither spoke.

At the train station, Virgil’s father stayed in the car as Virgil got out and grabbed his bags. Virgil closed the trunk and stepped away from the car. His father took off without saying a word. Virgil hadn’t expected him too, despite the stinging in his chest.

It was official. He was on his own. He couldn’t go home.

Virgil rubbed his eyes on his sleeve as tears threatened to fall and picked up his duffle from the ground. He wasn’t going to cry. He had easily four hours of travel left, then he could cry. He just needed to hold it together long enough to get to the safety of his dorm.

Virgil looked at the train platform. It was empty, which wasn’t much of a surprise to him. It was Thanksgiving, so most people were home with their families, not that many people in his town used the trains. He took it as a blessing, he couldn’t deal with large groups right now.

“It’s okay . . .” Virgil mumbled to himself. “It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay.”

The pain and anxiety building in his chest told him otherwise. It wasn’t okay. He wasn’t okay.

He walked onto the platform and purchased a ticket from the teller machine. After fumbling with his card, he entered his pin and collected the ticket from the bottom of the machine. With a sigh, he shoved it into his wallet and walked over to a bench on the platform. He needed to check the schedule.

“Please let there be one . . .”

The purple haired boy took out his phone and looked up the schedule for the train. There was a train going to his school due to arrive in half an hour. Virgil sighed in relief. He wasn’t going to be stuck at the station all day. The sooner he got back to his dorm the better.

While he waited, Virgil scrolled through Tumblr and aimlessly reblogged posts. Most of his dash was aesthetic posts, so it didn’t matter if he paid much attention to the posts.

Virgil wanted nothing more than to curl up with Patton, snuggling into the shorter boy until he felt better. He wanted Roman to hold him until he didn’t think he’d break down crying. He wanted Logan to reassure him that things would work out, that although they were an oddity, they were natural, not wrong.

He couldn’t have those things though. His soulmates were home and they would never know he got kicked out. Virgil would figure out what to do. If he cut back on study time, he could get a job on campus. He already cut back on studying time to spend time with his soulmates . . . There wasn’t much he could do without it looking like he was trying to cut them out again.

Virgil turned off his phone and put it away, losing interest in Tumblr. Without his phone out, there was nothing to do but sit and wait for the train to come in. He stared in the direction the train would come from, praying that it would come soon. 

* * *

 

Virgil stuffed his duffle into the overhead and took his seat. He clutched his backpack to his chest and curled around it. He wiped away tears angrily. Crying in public was  _ not _ something Virgil was going to do. It didn’t matter that this car was empty other than him. He needed to hold it together.

The break wasn’t over, but he was already on his way back to campus. This was it. He messed up so badly his parents didn’t want to put up with him anymore. His father hadn’t even said goodbye!

Virgil couldn’t even last a week without writing his soulmates! Pathetic! No wonder his parents kicked him out!

Virgil curled around the bag tighter, trying to warm the cold pit in his stomach. His chest ached as the train rocked, reminding him of where he was. Virgil knew his parents were wrong for kicking him out, but he still felt like he deserved it.

How could he be such a horrible son?

They didn’t want him near his soulmates, yet he pursued a relationship with his soulmates regardless. He took a shaky breath and stared out the window of the train. His mind drifted to his soulmates as he watched the scenery fly by. They’d be so upset about what happened. Virgil couldn’t let them find out and blame themselves.

It was his fault. Not theirs. Not his parents.

“Sir, ticket please?”

Virgil snapped out of his thoughts and his face reddened from embarrassment. He hadn’t heard anyone enter the car. Had they been there the entire time? Watching and judging him for being such a freak. Virgil produced the ticket and gave it to the worker, who punched a hole through it and returned it.

Waiting until the worker left, Virgil returned to staring out the window. It was just another person who thought of him as a freak. And this time, his marks were nowhere in sight! Maybe it wasn’t the marks, but him, that was wrong. It had already been proven that Patton, Logan, and Roman were accepted and loved by their families for who they were. He wasn’t. The problem was him.

His stomach coiled at the realization. No wonder his parents kicked him out. He should be thankful they put up with him for so many years. They could have dumped him on the streets long before now. At least now, he had a place to turn to for another few weeks. When the semester ended . . .

Virgil didn’t know where he would turn.

His hand wandered to his cheek, which throbbed painfully. He flinched at the memory of his father hitting him. It wasn’t the first time, but it was the hardest.

Part of Virgil screamed for him to grab his phone and call his soulmates. His heart ached and all he wanted was for them to hold him and tell him he would be okay. Virgil resisted the urge and pulled his jacket’s hood up, shielding his face. He wanted to disappear. For everything to stop hurting so much. 

* * *

 

Virgil wasn’t sure when he fell asleep, but soon enough he was hearing the university’s name being called over the intercom. He snapped awake and grabbed his bags. They were approaching the school’s station and he needed to get off. He shook off the bad feeling in his stomach. It was a bit better than before he fell asleep, but just barely. He still wanted to curl up and cry. When he stood from his seat, his legs shook and he had to force himself to stand correctly.

Virgil was the only one to get off at his university’s station. A few kids got on, but Virgil tried to ignore that. He hiked up his duffle on his shoulder and started the walk back to his dorm. It was about a half a mile from the station to his dorm, not too bad. He had classes on campus farther away than this.

As he walked, he took out his phone and plugged in his headphones. Virgil didn’t trust himself to not cry unless he had something to take his mind off what happened. As he walked, he spotted a few other students walking around the campus, though not nearly as many as when classes were in session.

By the time he reached his building, his legs were tired. He hadn’t realized how heavy his duffle was until he had to walk around carrying it. He used his ID to unlock the door and stepped inside.

“Hey, Virgil! Back already?” his RA called out as he passed the RA office.

Virgil flinched at the greeting and turned around, “Yeah . . . I needed to study. Library’s open right, Valerie?”

The brunette nodded, “Yep!” Her eyes widened as she looked at his face, “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Virgil raised his hand to his cheek, where his father smacked it. He flinched in pain as his fingers grazed across his skin. His father must have left a bruise. Virgil shook his head and adjusted his grip on his duffle.

“I’m okay,” Virgil assured.

Virgil wouldn’t tell her anything. He knew RAs had to report certain things and he couldn’t risk his soulmates finding out, especially since Valerie was friends with Patton. Valerie didn’t look convinced he was okay. She might report it or call Patton . . . Virgil had to think of something quick.

“Just some small trouble at the station, I’m okay,” he said. “I’m going to go unpack. See you around?”

With that, Virgil took off down the hall before Valerie could stop him. The farther away he got, the harder it was for him to hold back his tears. Virgil was tired. He ran up the stairs to his dorm and almost cried in relief when he got to his hallway. He walked down to the door with a Jack Skellington skull and a crown on the door, with Virgil and Roman’s names written on them respectively.

He unlocked the door and stepped in, before slamming the door shut.

In his room, he threw his bags and phone onto the floor and sat down on his bed. Virgil refused to call his soulmates. He was fine. He’d make it through the next few days without them. Virgil curled up in his bed and forced himself not to cry. His parents kicked him out on Thanksgiving! He couldn’t go home!

Virgil bit his lip to stop a wail from escaping, tears freely flowing now. His shoulders shook and moved one hand to cover his mouth. He could hear his phone going off, but refused to move to get it. From the Winnie the Pooh ringtone, he knew it was Patton and he couldn’t answer the phone crying. Patton would tell the others and they’d come instead of spending their vacation with their families.

The ringing stopped and he heard his phone ding. Patton left a voicemail. Virgil would listen later. He wiped his eyes with his sleeve and let out a long sigh. He wished he took Roman’s offer of going to his house for Thanksgiving break, but he wasn’t ready to face their families. The three forgave them, but nothing guaranteed their families would forgive him for abandoning their boys.

He wasn’t sure how long ago Patton called, but his phone went off again. This time, the tone was Mozart. Logan. Perhaps, they just wanted to wish him a good day? His home was four hours from the school and five from their hometown. They had no idea he was so close. Again, he didn’t answer.

No message was left, but immediately after Logan called, a Mary Poppins tone played on his phone. Roman. No one wrote yet. They knew he wouldn’t look at home.

Virgil covered his ears and ignored the sounds from his phone. He wasn’t going to ruin their day. He’d call them later and say he was tied up with his family. He could claim he was helping his mother with dinner. The thought of his mother made him start to cry again. He let out a sob and his barrier broke, unleashing sob after sob on Virgil. 

* * *

By the time he’d cried himself dry, it was night time. He looked to Roman’s alarm clock to see it was ten at night. He’d cried all afternoon and most of the evening. He didn’t feel remotely hungry but knew he should eat something. Logan wouldn’t be happy to find out he’d skipped a meal.

Virgil looked to his bag and fished out his phone and wallet. He didn’t feel like cooking. Pizza would do if the shop near campus was open.

He opened his phone to order and saw the messages left by his three soulmates. They’d texted and called him multiple times. By now, they had to be worried out of their minds.  Guilt gnawed at his stomach. He should call them soon.

He felt the familiar tingle on his right arm and lifted his sleeve to see writing from all three of his soulmates.

_ “You okay, Vee?”  _ in light blue. Patton.

_ “Please answer,” _ red. Roman.

Dark blue,  _ “Please inform us if you need help.”  _ Logan.

Each followed by a heart in their respective colors. He grabbed a pen off his desk and scribbled a reply.

_ “I’m fine. I haven’t checked my phone all day. I’m sorry.” _

It wasn’t a lie technically. He hadn’t checked his phone. He made it seem like everything was going okay when it wasn’t. That part was a lie, but they didn’t need to know.

He ordered pizza online and paid with his card. He sat down at his desk and started to go through the messages his soulmates left. He started with Patton’s voice mail.

_ “Hey, Virge! I wanted to make sure your day was going well! Mom and Ma made a cherry cobbler and are sending me back with one at the end of break! You’ll love it! Hope you’re having a good day! Call me when you can. Love you!” _

Virgil smiled at Patton’s antics and moved on to the next message. He didn’t hear the calls that led to  any of the other voicemails. Had he cried that hard?

His arm tingled and he looked down.

_ “I am glad to hear you are well, Love. Call us on my phone, in ten?” _ dark blue.

Virgil put a checkmark by the question. His phone rang and he went out for his pizza. He gave the driver their tip and went back inside. He sat down at his desk and put the pizza box on his desk.

When the time came to call, Virgil nervously dialed Logan’s number. It rang once before he answered. Virgil knew that couldn’t be a good sign.

“Salutations, Virgil. You’re on speaker.”

Patton and Roman chorused their own greetings. Virgil felt relief rush through him as he heard their voices.

“Hey, guys. How’re things over there?”

He opened his pizza box and grabbed a slice. He ate slowly as Patton recounted his day and told him about how excited his younger brother, Thomas, was that the three were home. Roman mentioned how his Uncle Emile ended up torching the turkey, forcing the Picani-Prince family to get take-out for dinner instead. From Roman’s amused tone, it wasn’t the first time. Logan informed Virgil he spent the day with his mother and his extended family. At his turn, his swallowed thickly.

“I had dinner with my parents. I think I’m heading back to campus tomorrow . . .”

“Why? What happened?” Patton asked.

“Nothing, Patty. They said I need to study and the library will be empty. Don’t worry,” he answered a bit too quickly. “They’ve always been like that.”

He knew he spoke too soon. The silence on the other end of the line didn’t help his nerves. It was too quiet. They knew something was up.

“Vee, where are you now?” Roman asked, voice level and calm, but Virgil knew Roman was upset. “Be honest. We won’t be mad.”

Virgil was silent, trying to even out his breathing. He set down the pizza in his hand and gripped his sleeves.

“A-at the dorm . . .”

“Oh Virgil,” Patton whimpered. “Do you want us to come to get you?”

Virgil shook his head, despite the knowledge his soulmates couldn’t see it, “No, I’m okay.”

If Virgil could tell how miserable he sounded, he doubted his soulmates missed it.

“We’ll be there in an hour,” Roman promised.

Virgil felt grateful, yet guilty. He ruined their vacation. Now they had to drive back to school to get him. All because he couldn’t hold himself together for one conversation. At the same time, they were willing to and didn’t want him to spend the rest of break alone.

“Thank you . . .”

Virgil returned to his pizza. He picked at it more than he ate, unable to force himself to eat. He barely noticed as the hour flew by and Roman opened their shared dorm. He only noticed their arrival when Patton slammed into him with a hug. He melted into the hug and allowed himself to cry.

“Shhhh, Love. It’s alright,” Patton hugged him tighter.

Roman and Logan joined the embrace moments later. Virgil lifted his arms and did his best to cling to all three. He rested his head on Patton’s shoulder and cried as his soulmates did their best to comfort him. Patton rubbed circles into his back and pressed a kiss to the top of his head. Roman held onto them all while he quietly sang. Although Logan wasn’t the best with his emotions, he held Virgil and murmured reassurances to him. Virgil wasn’t sure how long they stayed like that, but no one moved until he’d calmed down.

“Baby, what happened to your face?” Roman asked.

Roman gently cupped Virgil’s cheek and examined it. Virgil didn’t speak. His stomach twisted in knots. He knew they’d figure it out.

“Virgil . . .” Patton mumbled.

Logan’s voice shook with rage, “They did it, didn’t they?”

Virgil let go of them and looked to the floor. He didn’t want to voice it. He felt dirty saying it. The other three still sat near him but gave him space. Virgil looked up at Logan and opened his mouth to speak. Instead of words, a sob forced its way out.

Logan reached forward and took Virgil into his arms. He held firm as his final soulmate broke down, once more in tears. Virgil couldn’t hold back anymore. He was so tired. Logan held him until he’d cried himself out.

“I’m sorry, dear,” Logan murmured. “Come home with us. You don’t deserve to stay here alone.”

As Logan comforted him, Patton slipped out of the room to fill Roman’s water filter. Patton returned and filled a cup from Roman’s drawer, before offering it to Virgil. Virgil accepted it with shaky hands. Patton placed his hand on Virgil’s and guided the cup to Virgil’s lips.

“You need to stay hydrated, baby,” Patton murmured. “We’ve got you.”

Virgil smiled behind the cup pressed to his lips. He drank the water and allowed Patton to pull the cup away.

“Thanks,” Virgil whispered.

Patton smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Virgil smiled back. He looked to Roman, his third soulmate sat quietly with a dark look in his eyes. Virgil’s smile faded and he tried to imagine what Roman was thinking.

Before Virgil could question it, Roman stood from his place and stretched. He grabbed his keys from his desk and looked to his soulmates.

“We should head back.”

They left the dorms shortly after Roman spoke. Roman carried Virgil’s bags and Patton brought the mostly uneaten pizza along, wanting Virgil to attempt to eat more. They drove to Roman’s house, where the trio had been spending the night. Virgil stared out the window, unable to force himself into their conversation.

Virgil realized that now he’d meet their families. He felt sick. He couldn’t do this. Not after today with his own family. He couldn’t take any more rejection. If their families hated him, he would lose his soulmates. He’d have no one. He’d have to beg his parents to take him back. And after that, spend a lifetime alone knowing his soulmates were better without him.

When they pulled into the driveway of Roman’s house, the lights of the house were still on. From what Virgil knew about Roman’s family, it consisted of his uncle and coffee-addict cousin, Remy. Virgil figured it was Remy who was still up. Virgil spotted a figure in the house’s window and guessed it was him. The older student was odd, but he didn’t seem to hate him so it might be okay. If Virgil was honest, Remy was the only reason he was here now.

Roman led him inside as the other two carried his stuff. Roman took him up the stairs, into a bedroom and sat him down on the bed. Virgil allowed Roman to wrap him up in blankets and settle down next to him. Virgil didn’t want to talk about what happened. It seemed to be understood as Logan and Patton climbed into bed with them and kissed their cheeks good night.

Patton snuggled into Virgil from his spot between Logan and Virgil.

“Love you, Vee,” Patton murmured.

“I love you too,” Virgil couldn’t stop the smile that grew on his face.

Virgil didn’t realize how much he needed to hear those words. He knew how his soulmates felt about him, but he liked hearing it. Virgil was still afraid of meeting their families and how that would change their relationship, though, the reassurance helped him forget. For now.

Roman yawned, “Are we showering our dark prince in affection?”

His words were slow, likely from how tired he was. Roman kissed Virgil’s bruised cheek and nestled his face into Virgil’s soft hair.

Logan reached across Patton to place a hand on Virgil’s shoulder.

“It is good to have you with us,” Logan told him.

“Thank you, Lo,” Virgil smiled at him.

No one slept right away. Virgil laid awake in Roman’s arms, trying to block out the day’s events. He met Logan’s eyes from where Logan laid on the edge of the bed. His soulmate’s eyes drooping as he fell asleep. Logan offered him a small smile before he drifted off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas @rubyredsparks and @words-bleed-on-my-tongue!!!

Virgil woke up surrounded by warmth. Confused, he glanced around only to find he wasn’t in his room. The red theme was a dead giveaway. His bedroom at home was plain, with only a few things to claim it as his own. Anything important went to college with him, and even then, it wasn’t much. Virgil’s parents hadn’t allowed him to keep any art supplies at home, so he only did art at school. This room, however, was filled with paintings, drawings, posters, and pictures. It felt lived in, comfortable.

The warm breath on his neck reminded Virgil where he was. He was in bed with his soulmates, Roman practically asleep on top of him and squished into Patton. Virgil shook his head and recalled the night before. He’d returned to campus early and his soulmates came for him. He smiled and snuggled into the shared warmth.

A wave of sadness hit as he remembered the disgust on his parents’ faces at the mention of his soulmates. Soon after that, his father was driving him back to the train station, silent and angry. Virgil considered himself lucky his father drove him anywhere at all.

“You awake?” Roman asked. “’S too early . . .”

Roman shifted and tightened his arm around Virgil. Roman let out a content sigh before he fell back asleep. Virgil smiled at this action, using it to pull himself out of mood he’d begun to fall into. He was okay. He was loved. What his parents said didn’t matter, not when he had people who loved him.

It seemed almost too soon when he heard Logan’s alarm go off. The three slowly woke up around him as Logan fumbled to turn off the alarm. Logan put on his glasses and handed Patton his own.

“Thanks, Lolo!” Patton cheered.

“You’re welcome, dear,” Logan kissed Patton’s cheek.

Roman sat up and stretched out his arms. Around him, the other three got up and began to move on with their day as if nothing was wrong. Virgil didn’t move until Patton opened the bedroom door, following the trio out into the hallway. He shoved his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt as he trailed behind Roman.

Roman glanced back with a frown, “You okay, Virgil?”

No. Virgil wasn’t. He could hear people downstairs, which meant he’d have to meet Roman’s uncle, Emile. The uncle who loved Roman and raised him alongside his own child. The uncle who would hate Virgil for what he put Roman though.

“I’ll be okay.”

Virgil wasn’t sure if it was a lie. He would do his best to hold himself together until the inevitable rejection from Emile and the subsequent rejections from his soulmates. He couldn’t guarantee a tear-free confrontation but knew it was better not to cry.

The concern in Roman’s expression remained, but he stayed silent.

They went down the stairs and entered the kitchen. At the table, Remy was sipping coffee from a Starbucks mug and at the stove, a tall man with graying ginger hair flipped pancakes. The man was humming a cheery tone, one vaguely familiar, but Virgil couldn’t place it. It had to be Roman’s uncle. Immediately, Virgil wanted to run back upstairs and hide under the covers, but it was too late.

The man looked up and smiled, “I see you boys are up! How’d you sleep?”

Virgil’s soulmates chimed happy responses and settled into their morning routines. Logan going to the coffee pot, Patton getting the milk out, and Roman stealing a piece of bacon from the covered plate on the table.

Virgil didn’t reply to Emile’s question. The question wasn’t for him. It was for the three that Emile liked. Any minute now, the façade would drop and Emile would yell at Virgil. Rather than voice his answer, Virgil stared at the man in fear.

Emile met Virgil’s gaze and his face softened. This action confused Virgil. Emile should be angry at him, not sympathetic.

“What about you, Virgil?” he asked softly.

Virgil shifted uncomfortably, “I slept okay, sir.”

Emile laughed and put the last of the pancakes onto a plate, “No need to be so serious, call me Emile!”

Virgil blinked in surprise. Emile wasn’t what he expected at all. The man in question turned off the stove and faced the boys. He was wearing a faded CatDog shirt and flannel bottoms. Virgil never expected to be chewed out by a man in cartoon pajamas, but it was about to happen.

“Now, let’s eat!” Emile cheered and brought over the plateful of pancakes.

On the table, there was already a covered plate of bacon and a set place for all of them. Virgil stalled for a moment until Patton pulled him along and sat him down in the seat next to Remy. Patton sat on his other side.

Remy looked up from his mug, “S’up, girl?”

The older student had a small smirk on his face. Virgil grumbled an incoherent reply and looked at the plate in front of him. Was Remy happy to see him? He knew Emile was about to yell at Virgil. Maybe he didn’t know?

As everyone served themselves breakfast, Virgil tried to take a decent amount. He didn’t feel hungry. His stomach was full of dread and had no room for pancakes, no matter how good they looked. Virgil made himself eat though, he didn’t want to be rude after Emile cooked for him.

“Earth to Virgil, anyone home?” Remy asked.

Virgil looked up from his food and to Remy. Remy slid a steaming cup of coffee to Virgil with a smile.

“Ugh, thank you?”

“Anything for my favorite coffee date.”

Virgil rolled his eyes, “You only take me because you think that one barista is cute.”

Remy gave an offended gasp but didn’t reply. Remy told him that every time they went to the café at the library. He never asked the barista out. Every time they went, Remy stared at the writing on the cup, hoping that somehow, the same handwriting would appear on his arms.

It never did.

Virgil now knew why Remy pushed him so hard to talk to the other three. Remy’s soulmate gave him the same treatment that Virgil gave the others. Only, that’s what Remy believed. His soulmate never wrote to him. Ever. Remy couldn’t even recall an accidental mark showing up on his skin. If he had a soulmate, they were more careful than Virgil was.

“Remy, you’ve got a crush!” Emile squealed excitedly. “What’re they like!”

Remy let a groan and slid down further into his seat. He gave a glare in Virgil’s direction. Virgil smiled back, glad that Emile was preoccupied with Remy. For now, Virgil was safe.

“You knew Remy had a crush and didn’t tell me?” Roman asked Virgil, sounding as equally offended as Remy had.

Virgil gave a shrug and drank his coffee. 

* * *

 Logan and Patton cleared the table as Emile and Roman grilled Remy for answers. Virgil had tried to get up and help, but Logan had told him not to worry about it. Virgil frowned but stayed in his seat, watching Roman and Emile dig at Remy for answers.

“Virgil, do you want any pain medication?” Logan asked from the sink. “It slipped my mind last night, but surely you require some?”

Virgil shook his head, “No, Lo. I’ll be okay without it.”

Virgil brought his hand up to his cheek, where his cheek throbbed under his touch. It hurt. He hadn’t had the chance to treat it at all. There wasn’t much he could do. They didn’t have ice in at the dorm and his parents refused to speak to him. He got lucky his father drove him to the train station. There was no way he could’ve asked his father for ice.

“Do you want ice? Or a heat pack?” Logan asked again.

Again, Virgil shook his head, “Lo, it’s okay.”

“It is not “okay”, Virgil! You’re hurt and not allowing us to help you!” Logan snapped, dropping the dishcloth he’d been using.

Virgil flinched at the shout. The other shoe finally dropped. He ruined it.

The kitchen was silent.

“Lo-” Patton started.

Logan interrupted, “No, Patton! Virgil’s parents harmed him and he wants us to act as if it’s okay! If he was okay, he wouldn’t have broken down the moment we arrived last night!”

“Lay off Patton, Logan!” Roman shouted as he stood from the table. “He didn’t do anything!”

Virgil watched in horror as he recognized the building fight. It was his fault. They were arguing because of him.

“I-I,” the words caught in his throat.

Virgil needed to stop this before it got too far. Remy reached out and put a hand on his shoulder. Remy shook his head and looked in the direction of Emile. As Logan and Roman began to go back and forth screaming, Emile stood from the table.

“Boys!” he shouted.

Roman and Logan froze in their place. Both looked over to Emile, anger fixed in their expressions.

Emile cleared his throat, “Now, talk this out. There’s no need to scream like they’ve knocked over your cabbages. Start by apologizing. Now.”

Roman gave a groan at his uncle’s level tone. Logan took a deep breath and closed his eyes, unclenching his hands.

“I apologize for my outburst. It was . . . incorrect of me to blame you for events out of your control.”

Patton gave a smile and dried off his hands, “It’s okay, Lolo!”

Virgil nodded in agreement. He was relieved that Emile broke up the fight before it got out of hand. Virgil wouldn’t know what to do if a fight damaged their relationship again.

“I’m not mad, Lo,” Virgil assured.

“And I apologize to you, my beloved nerd,” Roman focused on Logan.

Logan gave Roman a brief smile.

“You boys go finish your talk in private. Rem and I can finish the dishes,” Emile told them.

Patton led the way out of the kitchen. He glanced back at Roman.

“Your room, Ro?” he asked.

Roman gave a nod and they continued to his room. It was the best way to ensure that whatever was said remained between the four of them. As they continued, Virgil burrowed further into the jacket he still wore. He put it on to hide when he got up yesterday and that was what he’d do. He wasn’t ready to tell them everything, but now, it was becoming clear they already suspected what he’d say.

In Roman’s room, they settled down in various spots. Roman stood by the dresser, Patton sat on the bed, Logan took the desk chair, and Virgil stood awkwardly in the middle of the room. Patton smiled at him and patted on the spot beside him. Virgil sat down beside him and pulled his knees to his chest.

“I believe I should start unless anyone else wishes to?” Logan spoke first.

He waited a moment in case anyone spoke up, but no one did. Virgil watched intently as Logan began to speak.

“I was, am, frustrated because you are hurting, Virgil. You are no longer alone and I do not wish you to go through what happened as if you were,” Logan explained calmly. “This does not grant me an explanation, you tell us on your time, not ours. Nor does this excuse my actions, I was wrong to take out these frustrations on you all.”

“You’re mad at my parents?” Virgil asked. “Not me?”

Logan nodded, a serious expression taking over his face, “They physically harmed you, Virgil . . . I cannot blame you for their actions, no matter how normalized it is to you.”

Virgil wasn’t sure how to feel. He knew the three cared for him, but no one ever claimed his parents were wrong. His hometown viewed his parents as unfortunate for his anomaly. Never as villains for their treatment of him. Yet, here was Logan claiming they were just that.

“Thank you,” happiness bubbled in Virgil’s stomach. “No one’s ever said that.”

He offered Logan a small smile and Logan returned the gesture.

Virgil added, “You’re forgiven, by the way.”

Logan’s smile grew as Virgil spoke. Virgil loved that smile and he wanted it to stay, aware how often his soulmate hid such emotions to appear more serious. Logan’s smile only increased the happiness Virgil felt. Logan didn’t hide his emotions around them and to Virgil, it helped remind him how much trust Logan put in them.

Logan’s focus left Virgil and went to Patton, his smile falling to a frown.

When Logan went to speak, Patton interrupted, “It’s okay, Lolo. You were worried about Virgil. Just . . . don’t do it again.”

“Of course, Love. I regret hurting you,” Logan spoke seriously.

Patton grinned and blew Logan a kiss. Logan rolled his eyes but smiled fondly and leaned forward so the “kiss” would land on his cheek.

Roman and Virgil met eyes as they watched their boyfriends’ display.

“Logan was right, Vee,” Roman said. “You aren’t alone anymore; ask for help if you need it.”

The way Roman’s eyes were focused on him, Virgil knew he was serious. Virgil would try more in the future. He wasn’t sure how long this relationship would last, but it looked like the three weren’t willing to let him go. Virgil was beginning to believe things might just work out.

“I will, Ro,” Virgil promised.

Logan asked, “Do you require anything now?”

“A hug?”

* * *

 The discussion was long over, but the four soulmates remained in Roman’s room. No longer spread out from each other, they curled up on the bed, bodies pressed together to ensure everyone fit again. Virgil hadn’t realized how little room there was the night before, not that he minded the close contact. Patton’s warmth against his back was reassuring.

“You aren’t going back, right?” Roman asked.

Virgil didn’t want to answer. He knew he couldn’t go back, but he couldn’t say it out loud. It hurt to admit he was no longer welcome at home. Virgil knew it was clear, his parents wouldn’t be taking him back. They kicked him out on Thanksgiving! Virgil was supposed to see the rest of his family that day, so he knew his parents already told his family what happened . . . Or their version of it. Not that anyone would disagree.

Finally, Virgil shook his head, “I can’t . . .”

“We have an extra room here, if you want it,” Roman offered. “Uncle Emile won’t mind.”

Virgil considered it. He didn’t have much of a choice, there was nowhere else for him to go at the end of the semester. Accepting Roman’s offer was his best bet at having a place to live. Virgil still wasn’t sure about Emile, or the rest of his soulmates’ families for that matter. If Virgil was going to be with his soulmates, he knew he had to try.

“If your family will have me,” Virgil said softly.

Roman grinned, “Remy’s already adopted you, so you’re good.”

Virgil smiled at the mention of Remy. He might be okay if he lived with Roman. Not only would he be near his soulmates, but he’d have a friend.

“It’ll make sleepovers so much easier!” Patton cheered. “And you can meet Mom and Ma! And Thomas!”

Virgil tried not to flinch at the idea, “That sounds great, Pat.”

There it was. The reason Virgil was so nervous about accepting the offer. He knew his flinch wouldn’t go unnoticed but hoped nobody would mention it. It proved to be too much to hope for as Roman frowned from behind Logan. Patton tightened his arms around Virgil and nuzzled his head into Virgil’s back.

“If I may, you are anxious about meeting our families?” Logan inquired.

Virgil gave a brief nod. He thought it was obvious. There was no possibility a meeting with their families could end well, he’d only gotten lucky so far. He looked away from Logan and the other reached out, caressing Virgil’s cheek.

“I know it will work out,” Logan assured. “We can handle any problems that arise.”

Virgil looked back up at Logan. Despite his positive statement, Logan looked uneasy. Virgil knew he was worried about something. It didn’t help Virgil feel any better. Something was wrong if Logan was that worried.

“You okay, specs?” Roman asked.

Logan shook his head, “Yes. I was merely lost in thought.”

Satisfied, Roman rested his head on his pillow. It could mean things were okay if Roman wasn’t worried about it. Virgil couldn’t be sure yet, but whether he liked it or not, he would find out.

“Logan, if you need to tell us something, you can say it,” Virgil told him.

It was only fair. If Logan shouldered Virgil’s problems, then Virgil could shoulder Logan’s and support him.

Logan sighed, “I admit, my mother was displeased to hear we welcomed you into our relationship. I refused to forfeit your reasons without your consent. I’m sure she will be understanding when she meets you.”

Virgil stared at Logan, fear chilling his veins. He knew this was coming. Virgil tried to get up but couldn’t with Patton still attached to him.

“Virgil, it’s alright. This changes nothing between us,” Logan said, taking Virgil’s hand in his. “If you are alright with it, I’ll explain to my mother for you.”

Virgil watched him confused. Didn’t Logan care about what his mother thought of his relationship? Logan defended Virgil, without even telling his mother the full story. He respected Virgil enough to not tell his secrets. Virgil smiled and wiped his eyes.

“I-I, thank you, Lo,” Virgil told him.

Logan pressed a kiss to his forehead, “It is no trouble, Love.”

* * *

Virgil was nervous. Patton and Logan’s mothers had found out he was staying at Roman’s house for the rest of break and wanted to meet him. Given Logan’s earlier statements, Virgil’s fear of rejection had only grown. The three had assured him that he wouldn’t lose them, but the rejection of their parents wouldn’t be easier.

The three women were coming to the Picani household for dinner. Not only would the mothers be there, but Patton’s brother as well. From what he heard, the younger teen adored Patton, Logan, and Roman, and Virgil didn’t want to disappoint him. Virgil couldn’t remember why he agreed to the meeting. He felt sick, especially with the knowledge of Ms. Baya’s distaste for him.

“Virgil, my moms and Thomas are here!” Patton called excitedly from down the stairs.

Virgil fixed his hair in the mirror. Since the announcement that the families were coming, he’d showered, brushed his teeth, put on the nicest clothes (the outfit meant for his family’s gathering yesterday), and applied make-up. His foundation covered the worst of the bruising, leaving only a shadow of a bruise on his cheek.

“Girl, hurry up,” Remy knocked on the door of the ex-guest room, which now belonged to Virgil.

Virgil opened the door and took a breath. This was it. It was too late to back out.

“You okay?” Remy asked. “I can tell them you need a minute.”

Virgil shook his head. He knew the older student meant well, but he didn’t want to give the families any further reason to dislike him. The sooner he got downstairs to meet them, the better. If he was quick and greeted them kindly, they might accept his apologies. Virgil could force a smile if he needed to, he’d had years of practice with his own family.

Virgil glanced past Remy, “I’ll be okay.”

Remy raised an eyebrow and Virgil knew he didn’t buy it. Remy didn’t voice his disbelief and led Virgil down the stairs.

“Hi dear!” a vibrantly dressed woman called to Remy as the two came down. “Oh! And you must be Virgil!”

Virgil gave an awkward wave, words catching in his throat. He knew he needed to speak, but nothing would come out.

“I’m Helena, Patton’s Ma!”

She stepped forward and hugged Remy, before holding out her arms to Virgil to offer a hug. Virgil dared to glance at her eyes and saw them gleaming with excitement. He nodded his head and Helena enveloped him in her thin arms.

The hug was . . . different. Warm in a way no hug with his soulmates felt. Virgil couldn’t recall the last time someone other than his soulmates hugged him. He knew his parents hadn’t in a very long time. Maybe Remy had? Still, the hug wouldn’t have felt like this.

Virgil felt secure.  _Safe._ Even if the moment would end and Helena would decide she didn’t like Virgil after all. His mind didn’t dwell on the fear for long as Helena hugged him tighter. Virgil understood why Patton loved hugs so much, after growing up with this woman as a mother.

Too soon, she was releasing him, pulling away with a smile on her face.

“You’re so thin, hun! We’ll have to start sending Pattoncake more cookies,” Helena concluded with a faux-serious expression.

Virgil’s face flushed. She liked him! The edges of his lips curled up as he tried to suppress a grin. Excitement boiling in his stomach, he gave in and allowed himself to smile.

“I, ugh, I, that sounds good,” and Virgil inwardly screamed.

That was the first thing he said to the mother of his soulmate! Stupid! She had to think he was an idiot now!

“He’s a sucker for chocolate chips, Helena,” Remy smiled at her.

Virgil was grateful, he didn’t trust his own words.

“There you are! We’ve been looking for you three!” another woman’s voice rang out.

Virgil’s head around to find the speaker. In the kitchen doorway, stood a woman with dark brown curls. She smiled at Virgil and made her way over.

“I’m Joanne, Patton’s mom, and this lovely woman’s wife,” she introduced herself as she slung an arm around her partner. “Our Pattoncake has told us all about you. He’s smitten as a kitten.”

Virgil cleared his throat, “It’s good to meet you, ma’am.”

He knew to call Roman’s uncle by name, but that was no guarantee with Patton’s mothers. Patton’s Ma frowned and shook her head.

“Hun, just call us Helena and Joanne. We’re going to be family, after all!”

Virgil was unsure how to respond. 

* * *

 Logan’s mother arrived shortly before dinner. Virgil wasn’t sure what to expect. Logan had informed him she was far more formal than Helena and Joanne, but that was all.

When the doorbell first rang, Virgil wanted to run upstairs and hide. To do anything that would get him out of the coming confrontation. He might have run if it weren’t for Roman’s arm around his waist, reminding him he wasn’t alone. Roman sent a reassuring smile to him as Logan got up from the couch to answer the door. They would be okay. They had each other.

Virgil took a deep breath and slowly released it as he watched Logan approach the door.

Logan opened the door to reveal a woman in a gray pantsuit and hair pulled tightly into a bun. She greeted him with a hug and kisses to his cheek.

“Mother!” Logan squawked.

Virgil didn’t miss the way Logan’s face flushed in embarrassment, and smiled, his love for Logan distracting from his nerves.

“It is good to see you too, Loganberry,” Ms. Baya smiled.

She released Logan from the hug and glanced around the living room. Her smile didn’t falter as she looked at the paused Disney movie on the tv, Thomas, Remy, or Roman. It was only when her eyes landed on Virgil that the smile faded and replaced itself with a harsh sneer. He met her eyes and quickly looked away, hiding his face in Roman’s shoulder.

“Mother, could we speak privately?” he heard Logan ask.

“Of course.”

Virgil dared to look up when he heard their footsteps start to move away from the door. Ms. Baya allowed her son to lead her away from the entryway, out of sight of his soulmates. When she saw gone, Virgil felt relief rush through him. Her eyes unnerved him.

“She’s not bad, just . . . protective,” Roman assured. “Ms. Baya loves Logan a lot, she’ll come around.”

Virgil didn’t feel so sure and snuggled further in Roman.

“Dinner’s almost ready,” Patton’s voice rang out. “Emile and Ma are finishing up. Mom and I set the table.”

Virgil knew Patton was trying to distract him and appreciated it. Virgil was vaguely aware of Remy leading Thomas out of the living room and into the kitchen but chose to focus on his soulmates. The couch dipped as Patton joined the two in the spot Logan sat moments ago.

Patton hugged Virgil on his free side and rested his head on Virgil’s shoulder. Roman resumed the movie, despite the absence of half its watchers. Virgil tried to watch the screen but found himself glancing in the direction Logan disappeared to with his mother, more often than he paid attention to the movie.

“WHAT!”

Virgil jumped at the exclamation. Ms. Baya didn’t sound happy. He tensed, waiting for her to come out and yell at him.

“It’s okay,” Patton whispered, but Virgil could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

Virgil clung to Roman as the trio waited, not one of them paying attention to the movie anymore. It didn’t take long for the Bayas to walk back into the living room. Ms. Baya’s face not happy but calmed and collected. Logan nodded to Virgil and allowed for the smallest smile to appear on his face.

Virgil nodded, unable to force words to form. He swallowed and let go of Roman, moving to sit up. Roman and Patton removed their arms, silently freeing him from their hold. When Virgil looked directly at Ms. Baya, she let out a small gasp and covered her mouth with one hand.

“They did that to you?” the slightest bit of anger betraying Ms. Baya’s calm disposition.

Virgil glanced at Logan confused by his mother’s statement. Logan frowned and slowly raised a hand to his cheek, mirroring Virgil’s bruised cheek. Virgil’s eyes widened and he looked down to Roman’s shirt, where some of Virgil’s make-up had rubbed off.

Virgil took a deep breath, trying to prevent himself from panicking. He couldn’t allow himself to mess up now, even if Ms. Baya’s attitude towards him had shifted.

“Yesterday morning,” Virgil forced out in a calm tone. “Before my father drove me to the train station.”

Behind Virgil, Patton moved to grasp his hand and slowly started to rub circles into it. Virgil glanced back to his soulmate before looking back at Ms. Baya. The woman’s expression had changed, fury replacing calm.

“Virgil, I apologize. You did not deserve to suffer that way,” Ms. Baya crossed the room to stand before him as she spoke. “I did not consider what would cause your actions and only saw how they hurt my son. If you’d forgive my false judgment, I will not allow you to be hurt further.”

“I do . . .”

Relief rushed through Virgil as he processed what he heard and he wiped his eyes.

“. . . Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my Tumblr: @sanders-sides-fics


End file.
